Swan Song: Catriona Swan
by Secretskeepusclose
Summary: Catriona Swan is the eldest of 5 daughters and is Bella's older sister. She was working on her career but dropped everything to come home home when Bella is missing. This one trip changed the destiny for everyone. Love and trust are impossible for the black hearted. Starts in the begging of New Moon. Do not own TWilight Saga.
1. Prologue

_Bella Swan is youngest of 5 and born very late. The Eldest Swan is Catriona Alexis Swan and she is 25. Then there is the twin Swans, Krismas Amara Swan and Noella Light Swan. The twin Swans are 23 and where supposed to be the last Swans. Then Dayla came and she was a happy surprise and she is 21. Charlie and Renee thought they where done and then they had Bella. Bella was loved by all her sisters and was spoiled by them. They loved her and cherished her. So when their parents split the Twins stayed and Catriona stayed with Charlie. Dayla and Bella went with their mother. It wasnt long before the eldest Swans graduated and went off to school. Catriona is in Medical School trying to becom a doctor, Krismas is in a performing arts college trying to her degree in musical production, Noella is in law school to be a lawyer and Dayla is in school to be a graphic designer. EVeryone has their own seperate lives and yet when Bella is in danger they all come running back._

Catriona stood at 5'2 with pale skin and beautiful blonde hair that cascaded down her back in elegant curls. Her eyes where wide and doe like. They where a mystical looking blue that caught peoples attention easily. She had a 35D bust and curves in all the right places. She had long legs and a elegant looking face, She was dressed in a pair of skin tight skinny jeans and a white low cut blouse. She had her hair pulled up in a high bun and he phone began to buz. She dug around in her black purse and pulled out her phone. The number read dad and she answered it and she found it odd. Her dad rarely called her like ever.

"Hey dad. Whats up?" She asked and she had just finished her classes for the day. she was digging in her purse for her car keys. When she got them she was about to open her door.

"Bella is missing! Its been 3 hours and she isnt home." Her dad said and it was like the world came crashing in on her and she dropped her car keys.

"I am on my way home!" She said and hung up the phone and she dialed the airport and got a seat on the first flightly out. She wasnt worried about clothes and she got in the car speeding off to the airport.

Meanwhile the twins had gotten together for dinner and both where smiled laughing. They where making jokes and thet looked alike but so different at the same time people wouldnt be able to tell them apart so they died their hair yet people still confused them to their annoyance.

Krismas stood at 5'4 with short black layered hair and it has pink streaks in it. She has pale skin and light green forest looking green eyes. Her eyes are more regal looking and she has long eye lashes. Her breast size is not at big as the oldest but they are pretty big. She has 36C bust and alot of curves to match her big boobs. Her has a a star tattoo on her neck and has her nose pierced. Today she is dressed in short plaided red skirt and has chains on the side. Her top is a a black crop top that shows off her stomach which is pierced.

Noella stands at 5'4 with shoulder length blonde hair and light brown highlights. She has pale skin and a lighter green eyes then her sister. Her body is the mirror of her twins but she doesnt have anything but her ears pierced. She is dressed in a knee length black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Her hair was pulled up in braid that was twisted around in a bun. She had on black heels and it was her phone that rang first.

"Hello?" Noella said and she didnt even bother to look at the caller ID and she waited.

"Noella its dad...Bella is missing." A voice said and she knew who it was. It was her father and when those words where heard everything kind of disappeared.

"We are on out way!" Noella said and didnt leave her dad any time to respond. "Bella is missing we need to go." She said and Krismas nodded her head. THey already knew what they must do. They loaded into Noella's truck and began to 3 hour drive to forks.

Lastly is Dayla who was currently in class presenting her new project and her phone rang. She narrowed her eyes and had to excuse herself. She was one of the promised students at her school and was very wanted.

Dayla stood at 5'6 with wavy brown hair that goes down to the middle of her pack and she has pale skin. Her eyes are a mix of blue and green. Much like her sisters she has curvy body with a 26C bust. She has her belly, ears, nose and lip pierced. She was dressed in a short black low cute dress and black heels. She decided to finally answer her phone.

"Hola! This is Dayla Swan how can i help you?" she said into the phone and who spoke next made her freeze where she stood.

"Dayla! Its your dad Bella is missing!" Her dad said and before he could respond she hung up. Her ran into her class dismissing herself and throwing away her future for her sister. She gathered everything and ran out the door. she needed to find her baby sister! Nothing else matter but her and she wouldnt stop until they found her.

All the siblings arrived at the same time and everyone was waiting. It had fallen dark and fear had consumed the four sisters.


	2. Chapter 1

Catriona was pacing back and forth on the lawn. Fear was clear on her face and she kept her eyes trained on the woods. It was nice to be home but she wish it was on better terms and she heard rustling in the woods. She stopped and turned to face the woods. A tall guy exited the woods and she ran toward him when she saw Bella. Tears of relief where falling from her blue eyes and her siblings plus her dad was right behind her. She came to skidding halt and looked up at her sisters hero. When her blue eyes met his brown eyes she froze and she felt drawn to him. She didnt even notice her dad grab her sister and she kind of just stared at his guy.

"CAT!" Dayla yelled and she shook her head. She turned and made her way to her sister.

"Sorry! I dont know what happened Day how is Bella-bear?" She asked using her childhood nickname she used for Bella. Her eyes wondered to the tall again who saved their sister.

"She is ok Cat. We need to get her inside." Dayla said and she tore her eyes away from the guy and made her way inside the house.

Meanwhile Sam had shifted in order to find Bella and had been running for hours. It was the damn leech smell that made it hared for him to find her and he finally did. He shifted back to human and got dressed. He bent down to pick up Bella and lifted her up gently. THe smell of leeches was strong on her and it made him sick still he had a duty to do. He made his way back to the Swan house and a smell hit his nose. It smelt like blueberries and vanilla. It was very alluring and then someone began to run towards him. He looked down at the figure and his brown eyes met her beautiful blue ones. It was like eveyrthing changed for him it wasnt earth holding him here anymore it was her. He didnt understand what was going but all he knew was that he wanted...no needed her. They just stared at each other but the moment was ruined when someone called out to her. He watched as she left and looked towards Billy who rolled up.

"Sam you just imprinted. She is your soulmate." Billy said and Sam blinked slightly confused.

"What about LEah?" He asked and Billy shook his head.

"You cant stay with her. You will end up hurting you and your imprint." Billy warned and rolled off to talk to Charlie.

Sam just stood their and watched as his imprint kept staring at him. He raised his eyebrow and before long she was told to go inside and help out Bella. The disappointment was clear on his face and then his eyes landed on the Black boy. He would follow suit very soon and he turned around retreating into the woods.

The next day Bella woke up and was shocked to see her 4 older sisters in the room with her yet she knew her ass was grass. Catriona looked at her with such disgust it saddened her heart and she shifted in her bed. Bella knew her sisters where going to tear into her but they didn't. Instead they hugged her and tears where cascading down their faces.

"You idiot! We could of lost you!" Catriona said and was sobbing. She really could of lost her sister and this did sadden her. She released Bella and let her sisters cling to her."I need to run to the store since it seems like no one is eating properly." She scolded and grabbed her purse before walking out of Bella's room. She began to make her way down stairs and stopped by the door to the kitchen. "Charlie Swan! I know your not about to go to work with only having drink coffee!" She scolded and he was about to get up stayed where he was sitting."I am running to get food for this house. As of today I am in charge of people's diets!" She said and left the house.

When outside she shivered slightly and wasn't used to the weather of Forks. She grumbled and grabbed her keys opening the car door of the truck. She got in and turned the heat up as hight as it will go. She then realized she had no idea where she was going. TAP TAP! She heard tapping on her window and she jumped slightly. She looked out the window and saw who this was. It was the guy from yesterday and she looked at him. She rolled down the window and looked at him.

"Hello! Your the one who saved Bella. I am Catriona Swan." She said and held out her hand.

"Samuel Uley. People call me Sam." He said smiling and when he said that she felt butterflies in stomach."where you going somewhere?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes I was! To the grocery store then I remembered that I don't know where that is." She admitted and huffed slightly. Sam on the other hand laughed because she was so cute and he finally let her hand go.

"I can show you but I don't have my truck with me." He said and she blushed.

"I can give you a ride but as for a thank you I want you to have breakfast with us." She said and he was thankful for it. He got in and looked over at her. To him she was the most intoxicatingly beautiful women alive. "Turn left here! "He said and gave her instructions how to get to the store. She turned and faced him they arrived at the store.

"Would you wanna help me?" She asked blushing slightly and he chuckled. He nodded his head and got out.

When both of them entered the grocery store she was getting a lot of people staring at her and she was confused. She looked up at Sam and she heard a low growling escaping her mouth and this confused her. Why the hell was he growling? She turned around and ran into a guy. H we eying her up like she was Candy and this disgusted her. It caused her to shiver and she involuntarily backed up in Sam. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and it felt comforting.

"She isn't interested dude so back off." Sam said and he felt so possessive. He didn't want any male near her but him! She was his and his alone! Billy had explained that she was his soul mate and the thought of any other guy besides him near her makes him made. She was his and his alone!

Catriona sighed when the guy finally backed off and she went about her business. She grabbed new coffee filters and everything. She wasnt going to leave anything to chance and stretched yawning slightly. She wasnt aware how much yesterday took a toll on her and she grumbled to herself. She turned to him as he laughed and she huffed. She did he find so funny? THen again his laugh was Contagious and it was one of those laughs that can easily catch your attention. She blushed slightly and shook her head. THis guy was both cute and sweet. She liked what she saw and how she felt with him it was something she hasnt felt in awhile.

"SAM!" A voice called and she turned around to see...


	3. Chapter 2

"SAM!" A voice called and she turned around to see a beautiful Native American girl walking towards them. "There you are you vanished without a word." She scolded and Catriona's eyes landed on the diamond on the girls finger. Sickness made its way through her body and she couldn't believe she was here with someone else's fiancé.

"Excuse me I need to go." Catriona said and she felt so dirty. She didn't like feeling this was and that's what this guy did. To add insult to injury he pulled this girl closed and kissed her. She took a sharp breathe and pain shot into her heart. She felt like it was being ripped out and she went to hurry away.

"Catriona see you around." He said and she froze. Her blood ran cold and she turned around. The look she shot him made him flinch and she look great pleasure in this.

"No you won't. Thanks for saving my sister but here is warning for you...stay the hell away from me or you see what I capable of." She snapped and then looked at the girl."Your a stupid naive cunt. Keep deluding yourself but keep him away from us." She snapped and turned around hurrying away.

Sam however flinched when she said those words and it was like the air was knocked out of him. The hatred she directed at him was something he never thought he could fell. She had taken a knife to his heart and he knew it had to be the imprint bond but god did it hurt. He was going to fight the imprint but having her straight up reject you hurt like hell. It really did suck but he shook his head.

"What's that bitches problem." Leah said and the wolf in him growled. How dare she say shit about his imprint."Sam did you just growl?" She asked and she was scared. It took a few minutes for him to calm himself and the two left.

Catriona arrived home and unloaded the car. She walked inside and placed everything away. She couldnt help but laugh when her father was in fact still sitting where she let him and she shook her head. She stretched and put everything away. She began to make her famous cinnamon pancakes and everyone seemed to appear in the kitchen. Even Bella who forced a small smile and turned to the girls.

"Today we are going to first beach. We need some sister bonding time! Isabella Marie Swan this isn't a request so dont even think of trying to back out." She scolded and saw Bella blush. The other siblings where giggling and laughing. Alas she was lost in her own little world and she sighed to herself. Life was cruel and could be so mean sometimes. She shook her head getting rid of the thoughts of Samuel Uley.

"CAT! HELP!" Bella screamed out and of course she turned around. On cue she was hit in the face with 4 eggs. Each on of her baby sisters decided to throw eggs at her face and she felt her eye twitch. She looked towards her dad who was quietly sipping his coffee a small smile on his face.

"So is this how we are going to play this?" Catriona said and the siblings go wide eyed. She smiled and turned around, she could hear her siblings sighing thinking they got away with something. She had grabbed a pot that was clean and filled it to the top with water. She turned around and threw it on her sisters who squealed loudly.

Charlie laughed as he watched his daughters get into a small food fight and his eldest told them to fight each other. She went back to cooking and he noticed Bella was smiling. Turns out all she needed was her sisters home for her light to return to her eyes. She looked so dead last night and this morning now she was back to her old self. He chuckled and shook his head. A smile lit up his face when food was placed in front of him and he happily ate it. The house kitchen filled with laughter was quiet since they where all eating. When everyone was done Charlie told his daughter goodbye and left for work.

It took the girls a good 45 minutes to clean up their mess from the fight and then another hour for them to get ready. Catriona was standing in her mirror and sighed. She checked the weather and it was a good 80 degrees today which was odd for Forks but she was taking slipped into a string bikini that showed off her breast and butt perfectly. She slipped into some jeans and made her way out the door. She met up with her sister and giggled at the bikini they forced Bella into.

The drive to La Push was long and of course they where singing to a song on the radio. Everyone was laughing and shaking their heads. They where having a blast on their way to the beach and even Bella was having fun. She missed hanging out with her sisters and this was just what she needed and wanted. They pulled up to the beach and Catriona jumped out. She grabbed her back and of course the beach was filled with teenagers. Everyone turned to face her and her siblings. Everyones eyes widened and she looked at herself then her sister. Unlike the women she was spotting on the beach they all where curvy and she shrugged. She really didnt care and they kept walking. She laid a blanket out and everyone sat on it.

Catriona wiggling out of her shorts and made her way to the water. She heard alot of cat calls and whistles. Of course she would and she rolled her eyes. She walked in and then dove into the water. She let the ice cold water wash over her skin and it felt nice. She surfaced and looked towards her sister motioning for them to follow suit so they did. Yet again cat calls and whistling. It stucked being a girl with curves sometimes but she smiled as her sister neared her.

Sam and Leah where at the beach. He heard the sound of Ford truck and he knew it was one no on the rez could afford so he looked up to the road to see five girls. His eyes widened and he nearly choked on the coke he was drinking when he saw her. His imprint looked so damn good in that string bikini. All he could make out was the top since she had shorts on but hot damn! She had nice boobs and the top showed them off. He tore his away from her and noticed all the boy around him eyeing his imprint up like she eye candy. He took deep breathes and went to look at her again. She put down a blanket and shimmed out of her shorts. He coughed when he saw just how sexy and curvy she was. A growl escaped his lips when he heard the cat call and whistling. He hated his senstive hearing now and he could hear everything being said.

"Holy shit! Isnt that eldest Swan? Damn she changed and filled out real nice." Paul Lahote said with is group of friends who nodded. Sam had to take deep breathes or he would of phased and killed the boy.

"JARED!" Kim scolded and he could hear Jared laugh. I hated this so much! Why couldnt the spirits give him Leah? Instead they gave him probably the hottest girl on the beach right now.

Sam watched as she walked into the water and then she dove into the ice cold water. When she surfaced he could see the water clinging to her body and just looking at her soaking wet was a slightly on for him. She motioned for her sisters to come and when they changed all the Swans where in Bikini. They where so many cat calls and whistles he found himself getting mildly annoyed with all of them.

Catriona was swimming around while her sister splashed each other. She was swimming and wasnt paying much attention and then she ran into someone. She looked up and cursed. IT was none other then the bloody Samuel Uley and she glared up at him. She stood up in the water and it came to above her waist. She looked around for the fiance and spotted her sunbathing. She went to take a step back put something caught her foot causing her to fall backwards. Sam had gotten in the water and as if fate wanted them together they ran into each other. She tried to get away from her and he grabbed her arm pulling him close to her. The simple gesture with no meaning had her heart racing and she was froze. However for Sam having her in his arms felt so right. It was nature and he loved it.

Catriona came to he senses and pushed Sam away. She shook her head no and turned around to leave. He grabbed her wrist and she turned around to look up at him. She didnt understand what her thought he as doing and she glared. He instantly let her go and she swam off leaving a confused Sam behind her. She got as far away from her as she could and she sunk into the water. Her face was slightly red and she didnt understand what was going on with her or him. She sighed and just sat there for what seemed like hours but was mere minutes. She sighed to herself and finally stood up. She decided it would be best to go back to land and she did. She laid on the blanket and there was a shadow blocking her sun.

"We dont want you girls here!" A female voice said and she looked up to see 4 girls. She sighed and sat up. Annoyance was clear on her face.

"What we do is none of your business so about you fuck off!" Catriona snapped and the girls glared at her.

"I am Leah Clearwater! My fiance is Sam the one who has been oggling you! You slutty appearance is gather annoying!" The girl called Leah said and she sighed.

"Look chica i am sorry i have curves and i am not a flat board like you four." Catriona said and the other girls scuffed.

"Look Lady my boyfriend Jared as been staring down the girl with short back hair and pink highlights! I am Kim and i would like it if you packed your slutty ass up and left." The girl named Kim said and on cue Krismas walked up.

"I am sorry your boyfriend found something better to look out." Krismas said with a shrug and the girl Kim glared. Catriona sighed and stood up this wasnt going to end well for these girls.

"I am Mirabella and my boyfriend has been staring at the old slut with wavy brown hair! He is mine and mine alone! Tell your sister she need to cover up the whorish body of hers!" The girl names Mirabella said and Dayna walked up yawning.

"Ohh he was staring? Not my fault i have curves and dont look like a iron board. I wont hide the fact that i have a slamming body." Dayna said a little annoyed with this Mirabella chick.

"I am Rachel Black and my boyfriend Paul has been looking at the other ugly twin girl." Sarah said and Noella walked up to them. She cocked her head to the side and laughed.

"Ohh did he like what he saw? I guess he wants a girl women huh? Not pleasing him enough huh?" Noella said and the girls glared.

It was Leah who made the mistake at attempting to throw a punch at Catriona. She quickly grabbed Leah's fist causing the girls eyes to hidden. Catriona turned her back towards Leah and just like that Leah went flying over Catriona's shoulder. THe girl hit the sand with a loud thud and people where the scene with wide eyes. Leah got up and charged at Catriona who side stepped and lifted her foot up kicking Leah's side with so much force that it sent her flying into the sand. She didnt like fighting but if someone attacked her she would defend herself and she crossed her arms over her chest. THe girl stood up and she admired her bravery but she was getting bored with this and needed to end. She ran at Leah and smashed her fist into the girls face a sickening cracking noise was heard. Leah stumbled back and held her nose. Sadly she wasnt done yet and she needed this bitch to know she wasnt someone you could easily mess with. She advanced on her again and grabbed the girls shoulders slamming her knee into the girls stomach. She screamed and hit the floor and to make sure Leah got the message her kicked Leah as hard as she could in the stomach caused her again to go flying in the air. Leah bounced off the ground and hit the sand and pain was coursing through the girls body.

Catriona walked over to the girl and bent down to her level. She grabbed the girls hair and hatred was clear in her eyes. She didnt know who this bitch thought she was but no way in hell was she going to let this native trash get the best of her. Leah screamed and everyone watch the group with wide scared eyes.

"Let me make this clear Leah Clearwater. I havent nor will i ever have interest in your man. If you wants to stare at me he can but come at me again you will worse then this." She snapped and Leah whimpered. She let go of the girls head and stood up. She turned to see her sisters had beaten up the two girls. Their went fun time at the beach and it was Bella who spoke up.

"Let go to Makah Rez!" Bella suggested and girls shrugged. Why not they already ruined there fun time here and so they grabbed there stuff.

Catriona packed up her stuff and was the last to head to the car. She felt a warm body behind her and she turned around to Samuel Bloody Uley. He was really starting to annoy her and the fact he affected her so badly. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him. She raised an eyebrow and was slightly annoyed when he ran his eyes over her body.

Sam was about to intervene to save his imprint for his fiance but his eyes widen. He watched as Catriona managed to get the upper hand on Leah and she was someone who rarely got bested in fighting. Yet here this small girl was beating the crap out of Leah and he knew he should help his Fiance but he was in awe at how tough his imprint was. She was like a box of nails and damn was it hot. He was torn out of his thoughts when he saw her getting ready to leave. He was worried there might have been some harm done to her so he rushed over. When she looked up at him his ran over her body scanning for any bruises but alas there was none.

"Samuel Uley...keep a better leash on your bitch. Next time she comes at me she will regret it more then she is right now!" Catriona told him and stopped staring at her. He glared down at her and she didnt say anything else. She turned around walked away from him or the second time today...wait third if you count her swimming away.

Sam just stood there staring after her as she drove off and he sighed. He knew he had to tend to Leah so he walked over to her and lightly picked her up. He was careful not to hurt her and made his way towards Sue's house and his mind was on his feisty little imprint.


	4. Chapter 3

The sisters pulled up to Makah Rez and when the got out. All eyes landed on the girls and oddly enough there where little to barely no girls on the beach and they shrugged. Catriona grabbed her bag and walked towards the placed her stuff down and of course her sisters had to put on some music. Catriona being who she is she so couldnt resist the urge to dance. She start dancing and was working hips. (She dances like Shakira in hips dont lie) She kept dancing and the girls where having fun and didnt even notice the eyes that where glue to the girls.

SAdly the only who wasnt dancing Bella and she had no idea her sisters could dance that and it shocked her. Things sure have changed a lot she had her trained on her older sister. The way she moved her body was like she was trying to entice people and from the boys around her it sure was working. She shook her hear and she just sat down.

A guy who happened to be a shifter had laid his eyes on the girls and his eyes landed on older one dancing. The way she moved her hips was tempting and god where they tempting. He had to think of leeches to just cool himself down and he saw his pack eyeing the girls. This girls must not be from around her and he cleared his throat. He decided to walk over to them and when he got closer to the older one. A scent hit his nose and it made him growl. They where from La Push so why where they here? Wait...Wait would be able to steal someone from La Push? They had a arrival going on with La Push for a while and the tribal elders said it dated back hundreds of years.

"Hello. I am Zayden welcome to Makah rez." He said and when the older one stopped dancing she turned to face him. His breathe caught when he saw how beautiful she was. He wanted no needed to make this girl his and he she awoke something animal in him.

"Hello I am Catriona Swan. These are my little sisters Krismas and Noella the twins, Dayna and then the baby Bell." She said and Zayden smirked.

"Ahh well let me introduce my friends." He said and whistled. A group of atleast 6 guys came over and smiled the girls before them. "This is Aeron, Jesse, Tyler, Braylen, Alaric and Devin." Zayden said and the moment Tyler meet Bella's eyes it was a instant imprint. Zayden smirked and meant he could see more of Catriona.

Catriona looked Zayden up and down. He stood atleast 6'6 with short spikey jet black hair and was built like Sam. His eyes weren't as intoxicating at Sam's but they where a pretty green and they drew her in. He had a very muscular face and she had to clear her throat to prevent herself from falling over her words. He was tan like SAm to and she found herself comparing him to Sam. She shook her head banishing those thought and she smiled.

"Its nice to meet you all. Would you like to hang out with us?" She asked and Zayden nodded. Zayden sat down next to Catriona. Tyler of course beside a blushing and confused bella. Aeron decided to seat by Dayna. Alaric by Krismas and Devin by Noella. Jesse just walked the group and sighed, He had a imprint he loved and he could see a bond these guys had with these girls. It wasnt a imprint it was something else and it was more possessive then a imprint. He could feel the animal coming out in his pack members.

Catriona liked being in Zayden's presence and they just sat there. She didnt know how to explain but like with Sam it felt right and Zayden wasnt engaged. The memory of Leah and Sam hit her like a tone of bricks. She would never be hers and she accepted that. It hurt like hell but she needed to move on with her life and Zayden seemed like the perfect person who help her with that.

"Wanna go for a dip Zayden?" She asked him and he smirked. He stood up and offered her his hand. Much like Sam's his hand was hot and she didn't feel like asking so she gave him her hand. He effortless pulled her up and they went into the water.

Little did the girls know or where aware about the fact they spent 6 hours here and it was getting dark. Catriona sighed and really didnt wanna leave since she enjoyed her time with Zayden so much. She pouted and it caused him to laugh. What he said next sent shivers down her spine in a good way.

"You guys can stay here my house is big enough." He said and she bit her lip. It was a little to late to be heading home so she just nodded. She noticed the smile that graced his face and her heart beat a bit faster. She smiled and let him lead her off. To her surprise and shock he didnt live that far away. She giggled and shook her head. The house wasnt small it was bigger then her childhood home and he sure did have room for them. She didnt know what she was thinking and knew she probably regret but all she had was today. She was escorted inside and the place was so homey.

The moment Catriona stepped foot into his home Zayden was fighting the animal that wanted to come out. He wanted to claim and make sure the wolves in La Push knew who she belonged to now. He didnt wanna freak her out just yet and he was sure when she learned he shifted into a giant cat she would change her opinion of him. There was something in the back of his mind tell him to impregnate her so she would be stuck with him forever. He probably would down the road but didnt wanna freak her out.

"You girls can stay in the guess room." Zayden said and Catriona was greatful. She turned to her sister and each of them retreated to a room to sleep.

Catriona couldnt sleep and her mind was back to Sam. She sighed and knew he would always be in her thoughts. She turned on her side and sniffled. Why was she thinking about the guy who was about to be married to someone else? Why did thinking about feel like a thousand knives in her heart. She felt the air being sucked out of her and she was gasping for air. It was like someone hit her and it hurt. Zayden must of heard her and he rushed in to her side.

"Catriona whats wrong?" He asked and he noticed that look. He knew it from when Jesse imprinted on Emily Clearwater. It was one when your imprinter did something with someone else. Judging by her reaction the imprinter was rejecting the imprint badly and he must of done the one thing that can break your imprint. Sleeping with someone else and he wanted to numb the pain for her. He pulled the girl to his chest and rocked back and forth hushing her. How someone could this to her made him angry and he made up his mind he was stealing her away from her imprinter since it was clear he didnt want her.

Meanwhile back in La Push Leah and Sam had got into the hear of moment. He slept with Leah without protection and she was his fiance so that was ok. Yet instead of seeing LEah's face he saw Catriona withering under him in pleasure and this only fueled his desire more. THey must have had sex at least 4 times and then bam pain hit him. He had done something horrible with the imprint bond and he could feel Catriona pulling away. Someone was with her and could feel the presence. He screamed and got off Leah. He collapsed to the ground was gasping in pain and what had he done.

"Catriona..."Is all Sam said before everything went black and still.

It was the next day and the Swan Siblings where still in Makah rez and Catriona was feeling a little better. Some kind of emotion of sadness and betrayal was washing over her. She wanted it to go away and she didnt like being hurt. She hated it and leaned into Zayden who smiled. He was enjoying this new feeling and kissed her head. She would be heading home but promised she would return later after she showered and she confessed being home reminded him of someone. He told her his door was always open and she smiled.

The siblings got int Catriona's truck and drove off heading home. The closer she got to home the more sick she felt and everything was getting fuzzy. She shook it off and managed get them home safely. Something was telling her to drive to La Push so she didn't ignore it and she did. The feeling came back and her vision was blurring. She gripped the stirring wheel and tried to focus alas nothing was working. Her vision was slowly getting dimmer and dimmer. Before she knew it everything went black.

Catriona's truck lost control on the road and went into a tree. The truck hit the tree with sickening thud and everything was black. A endless black for her and her head was on the stirring wheel. Blood was dripping down from her forehead and everything was quiet. A passerby stopped the truck and rushed to help. THe called 911 and managed to get her out of the truck. She was barely breathing and the poor person didnt know what to do. SO he wanted and wanted. A ambulance finally shoved up and took the girl away. Nothing could compare to the tragedy that day and because one person rejected the imprint.


	5. Chapter 4

Sam had finally recovered and he felt sick to his stomach. He didnt understand what was going on and he did know however he messed up badly. He managed to get up off the floor and Leah looked relieved. Yet he didn't feel relieved and he didn't know what he was doing anymore. He looked at Leah and he couldn't find anything attractive about her anymore. Sure loved her but it wasn't the love he used hold for her it was more of a brotherly love. A long sigh escaped his mouth and he knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. He didn't want to and before her could tell her it was over. He heard kids nearby talking about blue truck crashing into a tree and blue truck rang a bell.

"CATRIONA!" Sam screamed and ignored Leah asking him what was wrong. He took off out the door and every fiber in his being was telling him she might not make it. What the hell was he doing? He was trying to play house with Leah and he ended up hurting the one person that mattered. All he could picture was the worst and then it hit him. It hit him so bad that he tripped and nearly hit the ground.

Catriona as laying in a casket and she just looked like she sleeping. She looked peaceful and her family was gathered around grieving her lose. She dressed in white dress and white suited her and her hair was curled. She looked like the anger she already was and Sam just stood there. The pain was unbearable and he hit his knees and it felt like his heart was ripped out. He messed up big time and tears where cascading down his face and no on ever saw Samuel Uley cry but he sure as hell was now.

"Catriona i am so sorry. I failed you and didn't protect you. Cat please forgive me. I am so sorry...my beautiful Cat." Sam said and his hands where shaking. He lost her and while loosing her he lost a part of himself. The pain was to much and it was like a weight on his chance.

THe scene changed and Catriona was being put in the ground and Bella Swan was making a huge deal about loose her sister. Sam understood how she felt because he felt it to and he was breaking. He just stood there numb and Leah appeared. The hatred he had for her was to much for him to bear and turned to glare at her.

"Its your fault Leah! I was concerned about no breaking your worthless ugly heart that I let the women i love die. I hate you so much and I wish you would just disappear. Your a pathetic excuse for a women! Your nothing like my Catriona and you will never be women enough for me." Sam spat out and Leah froze tears where falling from her eyes. She turned around and ran away. All Sam could think about was his Cat and all he felt was endless mindless pain.

Later that night the pain got so overwhelming that Sam took his father shot gun off the wall and he never understood why he kept but now he did. He put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. He couldnt live with out Catriona so he took his life.

Sam was crying as he ran and that vision was how he was feeling at this very moment. He finally arrived at Forks hospital and he ran into the ER. He asked how Catriona Swan was but no one would tell him and this frustrated him.

"Sam?" Billy said and Sam turned to look at the tribal elder.

"Billy please tell me how is she?" Sam pleaded and Billy's eyes softened. The alpha finally understood and it took him long enough.

"Sam its bad. She is acoma and they dont think she will ever wake up. You damaged the bond so bad it put her there. Only you can fix it and I talked to Charlie. You going to be staying with her for now. If more wolves are getting ready to phase i will inform you." Billy said and small smile was present on his face. THe nurse showed Sam to his imprints room and he froze where he stood.

Catriona was laying in hospital bed with a oxygen mask on and tubes hooked up everywhere. Her head was bandaged and the steady beeping of the hear monitor. The way she looked made him sick to his stomach and sure she was just sleeping but her caused this. He slowly approached her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Catriona i am so sorry. Please come back to me. Please i am so sorry. I was stupid and foolish." He said and tears where falling from his eyes on to her hand. "Come back to me and i promise i will make this right. Baby please i am begging you. Dont leave me. I need you please." He begged and sobs where ranking his body.

Catriona was sitting in a beautiful flowered meadow and she was dressed in a long white dress. Someone was walking towards and this girl was dressed weird. Something was odd about the girl before her and she was native american that was for sure. She didn't understand why this women was here sitting before her.

"I am Taha Aki." THe women said and near Catriona. She sat down beside her and a small smile was on her face.

"Ok...what do you want?" Catriona said and her eyes never left her new eyes.

"Its about Samuel Uley." Taha Aki said and Catriona froze slightly. "You cant let Leah Clearwater steal him. He is meant for you and not her. Dont let her get in the way." She said and a small smile was present on her face.

"I can do that? He is so in love with her. I cant compete." She said felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Taha Aki patted her head and told her to not give up.

"shh and just listen." Taha Aki advised and she sighd but nodded.

"Catriona please wake up. I am so sorry. Catriona it's Sam. I hope you can hear me. God please let her hear me. I love you so much." Was the voice of Samuel that echoed through the meadow. When he said he loved her it cause her heart race.

"Sam! Sam i can hear you! I want to wake up! SAM!" She screamed and she looked around. Taha aki smiled and behind her a tunnel opened.

"Go to him!" Taha Aki said and shoved Catriona towards the tunnel. She walked inside the tunnel and it became a blinding bright white light.

Catriona eyes fluttered open and then she closed them. The blinding light was hurting her eyes and she sighed sadly. She took a deep breathe and opened her eyes once again. She looked around and sure enough she was in a hospital room. Her hand was slightly warm and she looked around hoping to see Sam but her face fell when he wasnt there. She knew that dream was to good to be true and then nurses rushed in. She found out she was been out for week and there was flowers from Zayden. She sighed sadly and she wanted to see Sam.

It was then Zayden appeared beside her bed and smiled sweetly at her. He grabbed her hand warmth radiated through it and she smiled at him sweetly. She knew he wasn't a Sam and thats all that mattered to her. A sighed escaped her throat and the nurses where running test after test. She still wanted to see Sam but she didnt think that was likely and she whimpered slightly.

Sam hadnt gotten to see his imprint since Jared phased and then Paul phased right after him. It was stressful for everyone and all he wanted was his Cat but he needed to take care of his pack. Then it happened pain coursed through him and he knew that it was Catriona. He needed to get to her fast and whimpered slightly. Jared and Paul managed to gain control. He made her way to the hospital and then he smelt that stupid Makah shifter again. He was hanging around her a awful lot lately and it pissed him off. He was shaking and growling as he made his way to her room. He got to the door and froze. Their wasn't anyone else in there and yet he was hesitant and took a deep breathe before opening the door.

"Catriona..." Sam said and when she turned to look at him her face lit up. The way she looked at him made his breathe catch and how could of he been so damn stupid? Yet he still didn't break it off with Leah which is what he will do today. He didn't need Leah he needed his cat.

"Sam! I am so glad you came." Catriona said and he spotted the case next to her. He scrunched up how nose and that damn Makah Alpha's scent populated this place. Still he walked up to her and placed her face in his hands.

Sam scanned his imprint and saw the damage that was done. He had hurt his imprint badly and whimpered. The pain he caused her was so much and yet he kept doing it. All for what? Leah? A girl the spirits didn't think was good enough for him. His perfect women was here and he pulled her into a hug. He huffed her as lightly was he could without hurting her.

"Sam?" Catriona said a little confused when he pulled her into a hug. She didn't understand what was going and confusion made its way through her. "Sam are you ok?" She asked and she just kind of sat there.

After Sam released her they both kind of just stared at each other. He didn't say a word and neither did she. In fact neither of them knew what to say and so they just sat there. Catriona wanted to say something but couldn't up with the words so yet again silence. Endless deafening silence.

"Cat!" A female voice called and she looked up. All four of her siblings flung themselves at her causing her to make a eep noise. She wasn't excepting this but a soft smile was on her face.

"Cat! Cat! Your awake!" Bella said sobbing and clinging to her sisters torso.

"Kitty! Your ok! I thought you where going to die!" Dayla said and she was was laying across her sisters legs.

"Big sister!" Krismas said and was clinging info her right arm while Noella was clinging to the right. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

"I am ok guys." She said and looked at Sam who smiled kindly at her. He stood up and she frowned when he was turning to leave.

"Don't worry Catriona I will be back later." He said and the way he said her name had her shivering slightly. She smiled as he left.

Catriona was left in the hospital for two weeks and she saw a lot of Sam. In fact he was there almost every single day and she didn't mind. The more time they spent together the more Zayden stayed away. She was sad she lost one of her friends but was happy to have Sam. She finally was able to connect with him and he told her he was leaving his fiancé for her. She couldn't feel bad in fact she was happy so very happy. It was the day she was getting released and Sam was picking her up. She spotted Leah storming over to her and sighed.


	6. Chapter 5

atriona watched as Leah walked over and she rolled her eyes. She really didnt want to have to deal with this snobby little bitch today and a scowl was present on her face. She stood up straight and advanced towards Leah. It was clear she was extremely annoyed and she didnt have patience to deal with this chick today.

"Where is my Sam?" Leah asked and Catriona sighed. She was growing tired of this stupid drama between the three of them. She turned around to face Sam and a small smile on her face.

"Who do you choose? I am tired of this back and forth. So say it in front of this whore." Catriona spat out and Sam sighed. He nodded and looked over towards Leah and she looked so hopeful.

"I am sorry Leah. I cant continue with relationship. Love fades mine has. I no longer love you like i used to." He said and when she start crying he felt nothing. He just shrugged and pulled Catriona close.

"You did this! You whore!" Leah screamed and Catriona rolled her eyes.

"No Leah Sam did. He wanted a real women not a child." She spat out and Sam remained quiet.

"Well..." Leah said and would do anything to keep her Sam. "I am pregnant." She lied and Catriona glared and then shrugged.

"Ok well then i have no issue being a step mom."

"I wont allow you around my child!"

"You wont have a choice. I am with Sam and just because your pregnant doesnt mean you can get Sam back. Let me repeat this once and only once...Sam is mine! Not yours so you need to back the fuck off. Mess with me again and i will make sure you know what true hell is." Catriona said and grabbed her Sam before walking off leaving a crying Leah. She huffed and was so annoyed it showed on her face.

Watching Catriona stick up to Leah was a huge turn on for him and his wolf wanted to claim his mate but he had to wait. He had fucked up so much and caused his beautiful intoxicating imprint pain. Yet his mind wonder to if Leah was actually pregnant and the thought made him sick. There was a time where he would of been happy but now the thought of it made him sick. The though of having kids with her made him so very sick and he hated it. He wanted nothing to do with being with Leah but if he was a dad he would take care of it.

"Sam...can we just go to your house?" Catriona asked and when she said that it made Sam feel like he was soaring. He smiled and pulled her close. He had been wanting to do this and he did. He placed his lips on her and it took her by surprise but she quickly returned the kiss.

It was like it was just the two of them and this kiss was heaven. She was beyond happy to be able to kiss the man she has been pinning after. All these emotions where stirring inside of her love, compassion, desire, happiness and contentment. She could finally be happy and she wouldnt let Leah or anyone ruin the love she finally had. They stop kissing and she smiled up at him. He lead them to his truck and he helped her in. She was over come with love and she smiled sweetly. She loved him so very much and she turned towards him.

"I love you Sam." She said and Sam gel his heart race. She said the one word he had been dying to her hear and he leaned in kissing her lightly. He placed his head on hers,

"I love you too." He said back and Catriona felt her heart race slightly.

Sam stepped away and went to the drivers side of the car. He got in and drove them home. He wanted her to make the plunge and move in with him but he knew it would be to soon. He would slowly win her heart and when he did he would make up for being just a ass hole. His heart knew who he wanted and it was this girl before him.

Its been 2 weeks since Catriona was released and she barely left Sam's house. She spent most of her time there and she cooked for him. She spent most of her time with him and she knew she would take the plunge and move in. She knew deep down nothing mattered anymore and all she wanted was to be with Sam. She wanted to spend all her time with him and she did. She was packing up her stuff at home and her sisters where on her about moving in with a guy she barely knew.

"You can't do this Cat!" Krismas warned and all she did was roll her eyes.

"What about your future?" Noella shot back and a deep sigh escaped her lips.

"Sam is my future." Catriona said and the girls glared angrily.

"NO HE ISNT!"Dayla screamed at the top of her lungs. SLAP! Her sisters hand collided with her face. All Catriona did was bring her hand up to her face and tears where welling up in her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Bella shouted at her sisters and the three older sisters turned to Bella.

"Your one to talk Bella. You nearly gave up your life for a guy!" Noella shot out and Bella flinched.

"She is right! You threw everything out the window for a guy! He left you in the woods! He didnt love you enough to stay!" Krimas said and Bella felt unbearable pain. Tears where cascading down her face.

"Your Pathetic Bella! You gave up everything for a stupid guy!" Datla screamed and Bella was now sobbing. Catriona has had enough and she grabs her bags along with Bella's hand.

" I thought sisters where supposed to love one another and support them.I am finally happy and you want me to give it all away...I cant do that. I am sorry. I love him god i love him so much. If you dont want me happy then...then maybe its best if we cut off all ties." Catriona said and it felt like a knife in her heart. She turned around and began to walk away with Bella on her heels. Tears where falling down her face and she got in her truck. She had thrown her stuff in the back and drove to Sam's. Bella was in the passengers seat and she pulled up to Sam's house. She was home and she knew this was her home. "Home..." She said and smiled through her tears. She opened her car door and got out.


End file.
